kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Merchandise/Manga
Manga Fubuki, Ganbarimasu! 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 4コマコミック 吹雪、がんばります! (Kantai Collection -KanColle- 4-koma Comic Fubuki, Ganbarimasu!) * Author: Momoi Ryouta * on Famitsu Comic Clear * Sponsor: DMM.com * Debuted: April 23, 2013 * Volume 1 release: December 14, 2013 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 release: April 14, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 3 release: August 11, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 4 release: January 15, 2015 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Features most of the characters from the series, Ise Fubuki being the most prominent. Focuses on gags based on the original ships and in-game events. Online * At Famitsu or ComicWalker * Scanlated on Bato.to ** Latest chapter: 89 *** Shenanigans pass the Spring 2014 Event in chapter 43 * Defunct wiki translating Naval Base Communications 鎮守府通信 (Chinjufu tsuushin) * Author: Harada Shoutarou * on Famitsu Comic Clear * Sponsor: DMM.com * Tenryuu & Tatsuta, along with other ship girls, discuss the game. Updates irregularly. (parsed machine translation) Online * At Famitsu Someday in the Calm Seas 艦これ: いつか静かな海で (KanColle: Itsuka Shizukana Umi de) Combined Fleet Girls Who Long For Peaceful Sea * Author: Saitoh Sakae * Writer: Tanaka Kensuke * on Monthly Comic Alive * Cooperator: C2 agency * Debuted: November 27, 2013 * Volume 1 release: March 22, 2014 —— [http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/product/301401000281/ Special Edition] ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 release: December 22, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * A series of mini-arcs connecting a ship girl to her existing counterpart by gradually introducing ship girls & rotating the leads. Has the existing counterpart's profile at the arc's end. Online * At ComicWalker * Scanlated on Bato.to ** Latest chapter: 11 *** Tenryuu > Hyuuga > Hibiki > Kongou > Souryuu > Chiyoda > Jintsuu > Shoukaku & Zuikaku > Akizuki Torpedo Squadron Chronicle 水雷戦隊クロニクル (Suirai Sentai Kuronikuru) * Author: Miyama Yasuhiro * on Comp Ace * Debuted: November 2013 * Volume 1 release: June 26, 2014 —— [http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/product/321310000292/ Limited Edition] ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Features the Akatsuki Class and Tenryuu Class as main characters. Follows the newly-assigned Tenryuu and her new squadron in solving the mystery of the Abyssal Fleet. * Limited edition of the first volume was bundled with Drama CD2 * The Official Tenryuu Kindergarten Manga Online * At ComicWalker Nanodesu! 艦これ。なのです! (KanColle. Nanodesu!) * Author: Nanaroku ( Pixiv / Twitter ) * on Age Premium * Debuted: January 2014 * Volume 1 release: May 9, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Features Inazuma as the main character, along with the rest of her sister ships. The story focuses on Inazuma's conviction to spare the lives of her enemies if possible, as implied by her in-game lines. Takes place in a Venice-esque town. The Whirlwind Girl Shimakaze 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 島風　つむじ風の少女 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Shimakaze Tsumujikaze no Shoujo) * Author: Yamazaki Kazuma * on Dengeki Maoh * Debuted: February 2014 * Volume 1 release: November 27, 2014 —— [http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/product/312068500000/ Limited Edition] ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * A veteran teitoku guides a newly-assigned teitoku to handle newly-assigned Shimakaze & rookie Asashio integrate with the base &, eventually, engage the Abyssal Fleet. Cliches abound, though the other ship girls are more judiciously characterized. Online * At ComicWalker * Scanlated on Bato.to ** Latest translated chapter: 17 *** Shimakaze > Asashio > Yuudachi > Maruyu > Ryuujou The Perched Naval Base 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 止まり木の鎮守府 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Tomarigi no Chinjufu) * Author: Hiroichi * on Dengeki Daioh * Debuted: May 2014 * Volume 1 release: December 20, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Follows the story of newly-assigned Kumano, as she settles in her new base with the help of her sister ship Suzuya. Online * At ComicWalker * Scanlated on Bato.to ** Latest translated chapter: 6''' *** Kumano & Suzuya > Agano & Noshiro > Tone Class > Yamato > Abukuma > Kasumi Kancolle Play Manga: Kankan Biyori 艦これプレイ漫画 艦々日和 (KanColle Purei Manga Kankan Biyori) * Author: Mizumoto Tadashi ( Website / Twitter ) * on '''? * Publisher: enterbrain * Volume 1 release: March 24, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 release: October 17, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp * Volume 3 release: March 20, 2015 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp * The author's report manga, retelling his own progress within the game in a comedic & episodic fashion. The author's self-insert is portrayed as a yellow penguin(?) stationed at Nansei-shoto. Online * At ComicWalker Yuru's Warship ~ Female Admiral's Play Diary ゆる艦～女提督プレイ日記～ (Yuru-kan ~ Onna Teitoku Play Nikki) * Author: Nishifuji Sasame? (仁藤 砂雨) * Illustrations: Wakui Souta * on ?' * A confusion-filled start of a newly-assigned female admiral. Inazuma will teach & support the useless admiral. (''parsed machine translation) Online * At ComicWalker Anthology Comics Yokosuka Naval Base 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- アンソロジーコミック 横須賀鎮守府 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Anthology Comic Yokosuka Chinjufu) * by Comic Clear Editorial Department * Publisher: enterbrain * Volume 1 release: September 14, 2013 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 release: November 15, 2013 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 3 release: January 14, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 4 release: March 15, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 5 release: May 15, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 6 release: July 15, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 7 release: September 13, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 8 release: November 15, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 9 release: March 14, 2015 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Slice-of-life shenanigans Online * Scanlated on Bato.to ** Latest translated chapter: '''16 Kure Naval Base 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- コミックアンソロジー 呉鎮守府編 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Comic Anthology Kure Chinjufu) * by DNA Media Comics * Publisher: Ichijinsha * Release: October 25, 2013 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Slice-of-life shenanigans Maizuru Naval Base 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- コミックアラカルト 舞鶴鎮守府編 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Comic a la Carte Maizuru Chinjufu) * by Kadokawa Games * Additionally: Comptiq Editorial Department * Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten * Volume 1 release: November 26, 2013 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 release: December 6, 2013 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 3 release: February 26, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 4 release: April 26, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 5 release: August 9, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 6 release: November 10, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / YesAsia * Volume 7 release: March 10, 2015 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Slice-of-life shenanigans Online * Scanlated on Bato.to ** Latest translated chapter: 1 & 6 *** Aviation Destroyer Shimakaze ktkr!!!! Sasebo Naval Base 艦隊これくしょん ‐艦これ‐ 電撃コミックアンソロジー　佐世保鎮守府編(Kantai Collection -KanColle- Dengeki Comic Anthology Sasebo Chinjufu) * Authors: Hisasi (1,3), Suemitsu Jikka (1), saxyun (1,3) Koume Kate (2), ReDrop (2), nylon (2), Sakazaki Freddie (3,4), Sekiya Asami (4), Imai Tetsuya (4), others (3,4,5), Sameda Koban (5), Charlie Nishinaka (5), Billy (5) * Cooperation: Tanaka Kensuke KanColle development & management * Publisher: ASCII Media Works * Volume 1 release: November 26, 2013 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 2 release: January 27, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 3 release: April 26, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 4 release: July 26, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 5 release: October 27, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 6 release: January 24, 2015 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Slice-of-life shenanigans Advice for Naval Base Life translation 艦隊これくしょん －艦これ－ 鎮守府生活のすゝめ (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Chinjufu Seikatsu no Susume) * by Tech Giant Editorial Department * Publisher: enterbrain * Volume 1 release: September 30, 2013 ** Purchasable on: CDJapan * Volume 2 release: December 6, 2013 ** Purchasable on: CDJapan * Volume 3 release: April 28, 2014 ** Purchasable on: CDJapan * Volume 4 release: September 26, 2014 ** Purchasable on: CDJapan * Volume 5 release: December 24, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 6 Release: May 2, 2015 ** Purchasable on: AMazon.co.jp / CDJapan KanColle Journal 艦これジャーナル 艦娘たちのお正月 (KanColle Journal Kanmusume-tachi no Oshogatsu) KanColle Journal New Year Ship Girls * by Kadokawa Combined Fleet * Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten * Release: January 1, 2015 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * A collective effort to provide 332 pages of official illustrations by game artists & colored manga oneshots for the new year. (parsed machine translation) * A sample images at otakomu & Orusama's tumblr, or uploaded on the wiki by Buddy2eyes & Dragonjet Kekkon Kakko Kari Anthology 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- ケッコンカッコカリアンソロジー (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Kekkon Kakko Kari Anthology) * Publisher: ASCII Media Works * Release: February 26, 2015 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan Terminated side:Kongou 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- side:金剛 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- side:Kongou) * Author: SASAYUKi * on Comptiq * Debuted: December 2013 * Volume 1 release: June 10, 2014 —— [http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/product/321310000295/ Limited Edition] ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Limited edition of the first volume was bundled with Drama CD1 * Features Kongou and Hiei as the main characters * From the wording, 'due to editorial circumstances' (編集部の事情により), a Wikia contributor supposes some kind of dispute rather than bad sales is at fault. First reported on this page by this Wikia contributor. Black Order * statement by Comics Walker HP * To be by Kozo Omori * Cancelled before release, apparently as a result from conflicts with the editorial staff * Apparently, the first anniversary illustrations Comptiq & side:Kongou ending illustrations contained promotional images * Original post Information parsed though a machine translation * Information provided by this Wikia contributor. Category:Merchandise